


invisible strings

by hyeongmo



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, and im lonely, inspired by a taylor swift song - Freeform, invisible strings, soulmate talk(not really), they are in love, wrote this instead of sleeping at 3am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyeongmo/pseuds/hyeongmo
Summary: laying on the floor was serim and woobin, on a late winter night chatting about their lives before they met one another.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Kudos: 16





	invisible strings

**Author's Note:**

> this is really really short and it's my first ever time publishing(+ writing) an ao3 fic!! there will probably be grammar mistakes and typos since im not native BUT i study english in hs so lmk any grammar mistakes, i want to get better !! 
> 
> enjoy <3

laying on the floor was serim and woobin, on a late winter night, chatting about their lives back home, where they used to live.

"do you ever think like... when we were younger, we didn't even know each other, only if one of us did something different, we wouldn't be here right now laying here."

woobin voices out gainning serim's attention. he smiles at the thought of fate bringing them together. serim turns to his side, facing the latter

"i have actually never thought about that but you make it sound so pretty, like there was some force that pulled us two together to this."

woobin smiles, looking directly into his lover's eyes. "like invisible strings."

"i always thought i would find the one at my school back in my hometown, always dreamed about cringy first meetings."

serim was now playing with woobin's hair, "i don't know if i even told you about this but i used to sit and watch kids play on the playground near my house, waiting for someone to come and be the love of my life, it's kinda funny now that i know where i belong." they giggle at the thought of their younger selves trying to find love.

"one single thread of gold, tying me to you."

"you... told me you didn't believe in fate when we first met at the concert, but i wasn't even supposed to be there, i was supposed to be on a stupid blind date." woobin breaks eye contact after a while and stands up to get some drink for the two of them, so serim lays on the couch with his arms around his head.

woobin comes back with two orange juice full of glasses in his hand, there was no way they were drinking alcohol before an early work day.

the younger slowly puts the glasses down on the coffee table and lays himself beside serim, making himself comfortable.

"woobin-ah, thank you for not going to that stupid blind date. and sorry for not believing in fate." says serim making woobin look at him with too much adoration in his eyes. "you are welcome baby, and it's okay, if you hadn't said that i wouldn't have been highly irritaded by you" woobin pecks his lips one time and stands up soon after, handing serim the juice. "irritaded? you were head over the heels for me that day, and it was so obvious" older whines a little but takes the glass anyways, they laugh at how random their first meeting was, arguing about the thing that brought them together 2 years after.

now they were sitting comfortable in their apartment's living room, neither of them saying anything.

it's like this times where woobin thinks, if the silence is comfortable with the other, you definetly are made for that person, it's either a friend or a lover, doesn't really matter.

woobin looks into serim's eyes one more time, lost in the moment probably, they usually didn't talk about these things, "do you remember how many months you chased after me?" serim laughs, "yes i do, how can i forget, but we're talking as if it wasn't just 4 years ago when we first met, kinda wish i chased you a little earlier though."

they lauged and spent the rest of their tuesday night chatting about their childhood memories, their memories together.

"time, mystical time cutting me open and healing me fine, were there clues i didn't see? and isn't it just so pretty to think, all along there was some, invisible string, tying you to me?"


End file.
